Inch force dynamometers to measure pinch strength are known in the art. Most use hydraulics and some use electronics and may involve wireless communication. However, such dynamometers have a limited scope of usage merely displaying a single data point of pinch force at a time and thus are not substantially useful for applications such as for rehabilitation or therapeutic purposes.